


The Present

by firefly124



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some moments Piper just wanted to freeze in a way that had nothing at all to do with her magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernaturalhel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=supernaturalhel).



There were some moments Piper just wanted to freeze in a way that had nothing at all to do with her magic. The look on Wyatt’s face when they’d shown him the tree was one. Watching Leo try to interest Wyatt in his new toys while Wyatt kept summoning the brightly colored paper to crinkle in his little fists was another.

“Do you think we were like that?” Phoebe asked. “Before Gran had to bind our powers, I mean?”

“I think that would’ve been Prue’s department.” Thinking of her would always hurt, though today the feeling was bittersweet as she imagined their sister doing this as a baby.

“You could always ask.” Phoebe tilted her head towards Leo.

“I think I’d rather just enjoy the present,” Piper replied as Leo looked up and met her eyes, his smile making her heart tap out a funny little rhythm. “And I think I just figured out why they call it that.”


End file.
